Although solid cleansers are highly popular personal cleansers, they are not without problems. One problem associated with using solid cleansers, such as soap bars, is that the bars become very slippery when wet and easily dropped. Another problem associated with solid cleansers is that they eventually become so small and difficult to handle that many consumers discard the solid cleansers once they become small, resulting in waste. A further problem associated with the use of solid cleansers includes the formation of mushy mass. Such mushy mass often results when wet soap bars have softened, typically after sitting in water for a period of time. Mushy mass typically forms on the bottom of the solid cleanser and is quite undesirable and not of great use. Another problem associated with solid cleansers is their general poor lathering ability.
Certain cleansing implements have been developed to be utilized with solid cleansers or liquid personal washing cleansers and are well known in the art. For example, one well-known cleansing implement includes the sponge generally made of closed cell material, for example, polyurethane foam. However, sponges are generally known to retain moisture and cleansing materials, thereby promoting mold and microbial growth. Another more recent development includes polymer mesh puffs. However, such puffs tend to be rather abrasive and rough on the skin. Further, the puffs are ill-designed for retaining the soaps for any length of period for cleansing.
Yet other recently developed cleansing implements include bag structures used to retain solid cleansers. In use, one or more solid cleansers are dropped into the bag structure, and form a holding receptacle for the solid cleanser(s). In turn, the bag provides a mechanism for the user to grip the solid cleanser while bathing. The bag structure is usually made of at least some open cell material to allow solid cleansing lather to pass through the structure, enabling the user to rub the bag structure across the body for cleansing purposes. However, one problem often encountered with such bag structures is that they don't provide enough surface area to provide for adequate lathering of the solid cleanser. In addition, depending on the specific design of the bag structures, further problems encountered can include the structures being generally rough on the skin and/or being apt to retain moisture and cleansing materials, thereby promoting mold and microbial growth.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to overcoming, or at least reducing these limitations.